


Crying is Allowed

by Sasugaafee



Series: Playing with prompts [6]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AnsutaNL, F/M, Graduation, NatsumeAn, Not Beta Read, natsume is crying, tears but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasugaafee/pseuds/Sasugaafee
Summary: His seniors were going to graduate and Natsume regretted he showed Anzu his secret room so she could find him.“Don’t hold back now, just cry your heart out. You don’t have to worry someone’s going to mock you for crying. It’s just me now.”Crying wasn’t something a magician should do, but because she said it was okay he thought it was also okay for her to see the weak him right now.From the prompt "It's the first time I see you cry" in prompts generator





	

**Author's Note:**

> I actually hope for some leoan moments in scout but i wrote natsumean instead  
> Friendly reminder english isn't my native language so sorry
> 
> ((( i use [xxx] to show that Natsume is using that weird font for his magic))))

The air around Yumenosaki had become thick as the graduation day slowly but surely drew closer. The juniors were trying their best to stand without their seniors, but of course the loneliness would keep being attached deep in heart. It wasn't like they won’t meet again forever, their seniors have said. Still, a parting was always sad.

Natsume sighed.

As the only junior in “Five Oddballs”, he should part with all of his “big brothers”.

Looked like it was a fact when people say old memories will replay in the moment a parting draws closer. The time he spent with his seniors kept replaying in his mind, it became suffocating.

Currently he was in one of his secret room. He wanted a time for himself, no way he would let people see this pathetic state of him. Especially The Oddballs. He wanted to look strong so they will be proud of him. 

He felt tears prick his eyes when suddenly he heard someone’s step, quickly he brushed them off and glared sharply at the intruder.

“Coming in without permission is a bad thing to do you knOW.” Natsume squinted at the person standing in front of him, “It’s still a crime even if you are the one doing that, little kitTEN.”

“Sorry, Natsume-kun. Rei-san asked me to search for you,” Anzu answered. Noticing the remaining glint on his eyes, she crouched down, staring at his face as if she was inspecting him.

“What are you doING?" he asked. "The one who was supposed to observe other people is me, please don’t go stealing my rOLE.”

Anzu stayed silent for awhile, still looking into his eyes. Before she finally opened her mouth.

“Were you crying?”

His breath caught in his throat.

“Hah?” Natsume smirked awkwardly to hide his surprise, pushing her face to face the other side not too harshly. “Are you seriously asking me that, little kitTEN? What an interesting questION, sorry to disappoint but of course nOT.”

“Your eyes are still crying, though.”

Once again her words caught Natsume off-guard. Sometimes she could be so dense and the other times her sharpness scared him. Indeed, that what made her interesting after all. But he hated troublesome things and dealing with her right now would be the most he wanted to avoid. He clicked his tongue, showing her his secrets was a bad idea.

“I don’t know what you are talking abOUT. Tell Rei-niisan that I will be there in ten minutes so [please be obedient and leave, okay~?] The door is right over thERE, you used it before to come iN. You’re welcOME.”

Anzu didn’t go, though. She just scowled and shook her head.

“I don’t want to.”

“Hmm? Is my magic not working again? Strange.” Natsume sighed in frustration. “Okay then, fINE. Do what you like. I can’t seem to win against you, little kitTEN.”

He scooted over to give her room besides him, she took the hint. Now they were sitting side by side in the empty classroom, no one said a word for minutes. Just the sound of clock-ticking filled the room. Natsume was about to break the silence but she beat him to it.

“It’s okay to cry, you see,” she said. “You are sad to part with your seniors right, Natsume-kun?”

He could feel tears starting to prick his eyes again.

“I don’t want to show such weak side like tHAT.”

“Are you feeling sad?” she asked again. “Is the sadness overwhelming to the point you found it hard to breathe?”

Sure, sure it is, he quietly agreed. It felt as if it was consuming him. Every hello ends with a goodbye, of course he understood it that much. He had to wonder why is letting go so hard to do.

“Didn’t you say you like to be free, Natsume-kun?” she continued. “Your heart must be tied by those feelings right now, so tight that it feels suffocating. Actually screaming for help but you just let those voice inaudible.” 

Could she just shut up?

“Don’t you also want to breathe free?”

Of course.

Ah, water started to welled up in his eyes it seemed.

Anzu then turned at Natsume, slowly raised her hand to reach his head and softly patting it. 

“So that’s why you are allowed to cry.”

A droplet fell on his cheek.

“Don’t hold back now, just cry your heart out. You don’t have to worry someone’s going to mock you for crying. It’s just me now,” her voice resounded gently in his ears. More droplets dropped and finally he wailed as tears streamed down his face. Letting out the loneliness he always felt all this time.

Crying wasn’t something a magician should do, but because she said it was okay he thought it was also okay for her to see the weak him right now. 

She wrapped her arms around him, still patting him soothingly. Eventually Natsume leaned his head on her shoulder, also hugging her back. Anzu could feel his tears, she wanted to stop it but she also wanted him to stop hiding his feelings again. 

“Hey.... sobs, little kitTEN,” he called to her. Head still resting on her shoulder. “You should.... sobs, cry too.”

“Huh?”

“You can’t hide things from me too, you knOW? There’s no way you don’t feel sad, it’s just that you can’t allow your own self to cRY, isn’t iT?”

He didn’t give her a chance to respond, not that she could give any response at the moment.

“Don’t make yourself a hypocrite of your own woRDS. Here, I will show you my maGIC. [You are also allowed to cry. Just let those salt water drops on both side of your cheeks, you said it yourself crying doesn’t mean you are weak].”

Suddenly tears fell and he cheered “Ahh, looks like my magic is still working.”

“Of course," Anzu cried. "I feel lonely too, but as a producer I shouldn’t cry. I shouldn't be attached, should I?”

“Yes, yes, I know you are trying your best, little kitTEN. But also remember to give yourself a brEAK. Being a producer doesn't mean you should act strong all the tIME." This time he patted her. “Fufufu, if you are also crying it makes me easier to cRY. Crying together sounds fuNNY, don’t you think sO? Haah....”

“Uhhh... sobs.”

They cried until they were tired.

While leaning on each other, Natsume sighed.

“What is the actual use of tears, I wonDER?”

“To show when a pain can’t be described through words?”

“Hmm~? Did you read it on someone’s Tumblr post, little kitTEN?” he chuckled. “Well, doesn’t matTER. I feel kinda relieved now that the heaviness in my chest has gONE."

"It's the first time I see you cry."

"Well duh, that's because this is indeed my first tIME."

She giggled, Natsume huffed.

"[Little kitten, come here].”

She scooted closer to him.

He landed a brief peck on her cheek then whispered to her,

"[Thank you]."

Her face reddened, she wanted to be angry for his sudden embarrassing action but for now she would just let it go and replied,

“You are welcome.”


End file.
